Lieutenant Allen
Early Life Lieutenant Allen was born as Mason Allen in New Alexandria on Planet Reach to one of the wealthiest families on the planet. He was raised in New Boston on Reach. When he finally reached 18, his dream to fight the Insurrectionists finally came true and signed up for the Marines, despite his mother forbidding him. Training When Allen entered training, he quickly rose to the rank of Corporal and was then transported to Planet Arcadia where he was promoted to the rank of Sergeant. From there, he learned about the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and their role in the UNSC and knew that the ODSTs was where he belonged. As soon as he reached the rank of Staff Sergeant, he volunteered and was excepted into the ODST ranks. He then discovered about the Covenant and wanted to see for himself, but his battalion didn't ship out to Harvest, the first planet the Covenant invaded. All he could do was listen to the casualty reports and see the videos of Covenant ships glassing cities. He then was shipped to Reach for more training. It was there when he learned of Circinius IV and Arcadia's falls. He felt that someone was keeping him from fighting the Covenant and for getting revenge on the Covenant for massacring many ODSTs on Harvest, Circinius IV, and Arcadia. Battle of Reach As Allen had just finished his training and became a Lieutenant, he learned of the Covenant's invasion of Reach. He was then as mad as ever to learn that the Covenant had found and was invading his home planet, and he wasn't shipping out anywhere either. He was gonna finally fight the Covenant. But it wasn't what he hoped for. The whole Covenant fleet had arrived and was glassing Reach. He was assigned to evacuate civilians in New Alexandria. When he dropped in, all he saw was dead civilians, some Marines here and there and Covenant everywhere. He was able to get to Traxus Tower and link up with an elite ODST squad known as The Bulldogs. They were trying to get to Traxus Tower, but were cut off by Grunts, Jackals, and Brutes. They held the line, until NOBLE Six showed up and led them to victory. Only Allen and 3 Bulldog ODSTs survived along with NOBLE Six. Allen and another ODST accompanied NOBLE Six to a landing pad while 2 other ODSTs held back and secured the area. When NOBLE Six got on a Falcon and took off and escorted a Pelican along with another Falcon to Starport Exit, Allen and the ODST Bulldog went back inside with Marines and met the other 2 ODSTs. As New Alexandria fell, Allen and the other 3 surviving Bulldogs were assigned to the UNSC frigate'' Hopeful Dawn docked at Anchor 6 in Reach's orbit. As they boarded the ship, the Covenant attacked the station and the frigate was forced to break off as the Covenant got inside the station and blew up parts of it. The squad was ordered to the armory room for new armor. As they arrived, the 4 were led to 4 ring-like shapes. They spread their arms and feet and were given armor. They then stepped out and were given helmets. As Allen looked at it, he realized that it was his father's armor when he died at the hands of an Elite Field Marshall on Harvest. He put on his helmet and looked at the other ODSTs, now Spartans. He looked over his armor. Left shoulder ODST, Right shoulder Commando, chest Commando, helmet was Mark II UA/CMN helmet and knee guards were grenadier and his left wrist was Tac-Pad and his armor color was black as primary and red as secondary. Allen was then ordered to the briefing room with the rest of his squad. They reported to the briefing room, took off their helmets and looked at each others faces for the first time. His sniper had blonde hair and blue eyes, his heavy weapons had black hair and brown eyes like him, and his radioman/medic had black hair with a touch of blonde and had green eyes. The Commander informed them of the briefing and they found out that they were being reassigned to ONI Lancer Base. The men loaded up and got into Falcons and waited for their descent onto Reach's surface. Allen was about to get pay back. ONI Lancer Base The men deployed from the Falcons, 2 in the courtyard, the other 2 on the road into the base. Allen was deployed in the courtyard. They cleared it of hostiles quickly and moved on the rendezvous with Gregor and Lee, the sniper and heavy gunner. As the 4 man team assembled, they looked up to see ''Hopeful Dawn ''above the base, Falcons and Sabres deploying to engage Covenant Banshees. They moved in and took care of 2 hunters really quickly. Then they got in an elevator and moved up. As they secured the interior, they found a group of Marines pinned down. While Gregor and Sampson, the radioman, covered from barricades, Allen and Lee sneaked up behind them and killed them all. The Spartans moved deeper into the base to discover Dr. Niel Ferrari, alive. They questioned Dr. Ferrari just before Zealots and a Field Marshall breached the room, knocked everyone down, including Allen, and opened the locked door and the Field Marshall walked in. Dr. Ferrari and the Field Marshall looked at each other before Dr. Ferrari was shot in the head by the Field Marshall. As Allen woke up, he saw the lifeless body of Dr. Ferrari and the Elites walking out. He grabbed his pistol and fired and hit the last Zealot. The Zealot charged but Allen gave him a punch to the face and killed him. He grabbed the Zealot's sword and his Assault Rifle and ran after the Elites just as everyone woke up. Allen turned the corner to see the Elites getting in a Phantom and he ran after them, firing his Assault Rifle and killed one more Zealot before he ran out of ammo in the clip then he threw it down and grabbed the energy sword, jumped into the Phantom, and killed 2 more Zealots before the Field Marshall knocked him down. He got back up and swung but missed the Field Marshall. A Zealot came forward and grabbed Allen by the neck and threw him out of the Phantom and it took off, Dr. Ferrari's killer still alive. Allen gave up and walked back inside. The mission was complete. Sadly, in 2 days, he never found the doctor's killer, but NOBLE Six did and killed him when he activated the Mass Driver Cannon and took out a Covenant battlecruiser so the UNSC ''Pillar of Autumn could get off-world. The UNSC Hopeful Dawn ''was in Reach's orbit by now and was one of only the few remaining UNSC ships in Reach's airspace. The surviving ships from the battle were all awaiting the ''Pillar of Autumn's arrival. As it arrived in space, it made a blind hyperspace jump just before it got to the fleet and lost all contact with the fleet. The fleet sent UNSC Say My Name, ''UNSC Hopeful Dawn, ''and UNSC Vengeance to go scout the nearby planet for any sign of the Autumn. Say My Name scouted one region, while Vengeance scouted 2 regions and Hopeful Dawn scouted a 3rd region. Finding the Autumn (Halo Ring) UNSC Hopeful Dawn arrived at their area to find no Autumn, but 1 Covenant Corvette scavenging amid the wreckage a 3 CCS-class battlecruisers. They sent Allen's team out to find any survivors or anything from the Autumn. The Spartan Team was inserted from a Pelican and used their jetpacks to move from asteroid to asteroid. Luckily, the Spartans found an escape pod. They opened it up to see the Marines all dead. They found another, and the survivors were alive. And one was a Spartan. The team found out her name was Sydney-S101. Mason's spartan tag was S-100. The Spartans got their act together, got the other survivors, ODSTs, together, got their oxygen tanks on, and headed out. Sydney got on her jetpack and followed the others back to the evac site where the Pelican drifted. They entered it and headed back to UNSC Hopeful Dawn. When they got there, Sydney told them that she was in the same class as Allen, but he didn't recognize her. She took off her helmet as well as everyone else. Allen was the last. They looked at each other in surprise. Sydney was blonde with blue eyes, like the team sniper. Allen had black hair and brown eyes. When they were young, they had the same hair, except, Sydney had black hair when she was young and Allen had blonde hair when he was young. The 2 hugged and the whole team got a rest. In the free time, when the team wasn't training, Allen and Sydney talked about what they went through after they were separated. Allen told Sydney about taking ONI Lancer Base back, and almost killing an Elite Field Marshall. She told him about fighting in New Alexandria and it's glassing. Allen was heart-broken to hear that. But, as they were about to start training again, the loudspeaker came on and it ordered all Marines to Pelicans and Spartans and ODSTs to drop pods in prep for the invasion of the ring. When they landed, the Spartans linked up quickly and found what was left of the Autumn, but they couldn't find Keyes. As they got in a Pelican and the Spartans took off, the Marines and ODSTs stayed on the ring to fight off any Covenant. Retirement and Marriage Allen retired from the SPARTAN II Program after the Battle of Earth and the SPARTAN IV Program launched, in fear of becoming a SPARTAN IV. The only surviving members of his original team were Lee, Sydney and himself. Lee went on to train SPARTAN IVs before learning of Master Chief's "resurrection". He then quit and retired, knowing full and well that the Spartan IVs didn't have to be a strong, lethal, fighting, killing machine as long as Master Chief was alive, and that they would fight to their last breathe fighting alongside him. Allen and Sydney retired and got married on August 30th, 2572. They were officially married in New Alexandria and had their wedding party in Club Errera. They both lived happily until their deaths. Death Allen died in 2605 in his sleep and Sydney died a week earlier. Category:ODST Category:Dead characters Category:SPARTAN-II